Tout voir
by Nelja
Summary: Les sentiments d'Anthy alors qu'elle observe Akio et Utena ensemble. Spoilers pratiquement jusqu'à la fin de la série, labellé R pour contenu sexuel. Anthy/Utena, Anthy/Akio, Akio/Utena.


_Utena appartient à Ikuhara et Be-papas. Cette fanfic contient des spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série._

_Le label R est donné pour des références à des actes sexuels - rien de plus que dans la série, mais c'est plus central - ainsi que des relations malsaines ou incestueuses - là non plus, rien de nouveau._

_Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock, sur le thème "Anthy x Utena - Voyeurisme - Elle est la sorcière, elle sait tout, elle voit tout, alors quelle est cette douleur et ce feu quand elle la voit dans les bras de son frère ?"_

* * *

><p>Anthy n'a pas besoin de bassin d'argent rempli d'eau de source, ni de miroir magique. Il suffit qu'elle le désire pour voir le monde et toutes ses parties simplement se refléter dans le verre de ses lunettes.<p>

Aujourd'hui, son frère mène dans son lit Utena, à l'esprit brouillé de désir et de mensonges. Il n'y a là rien de surprenant. Ce n'est ni tôt, ni tard. C'est une information décevante, inutile, qui ne mérite que de disparaître en un clignement d'yeux, de laisser à une autre vision sa place à l'ombre des cils de la sorcière.

L'image persiste, cependant.

Anthy a pu voir le corps de son frère peut-être plus qu'elle l'avait initialement désiré. Et celui d'Utena aussi, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'elle la prépare aux combats. Elle a vu tant de corps au fil des millénaires que plus aucun d'entre eux ne devrait plus faire de différence.

Et pourtant, elle ressent une forme de fascination morbide à voir Utena céder.

C'est peut-être un sentiment de déception - Utena est une fille, mais elle semblait forte, et la _voir_ succomber est différent de l'imaginer. En fait, cela fait presque mal. Traîtresse. Tout le monde l'a trahie, finalement, même Utena (même Dios). Tout le monde est comme Anthy, finalement, vile et faible, même Utena. Et tout le monde finit entre les bras d'Akio. Mais Anthy est la seule à avoir suffisamment de magie et d'histoire pour savoir exactement à quel point ces accouplements de bêtes lascives et languides les rendent répugnantes, toutes les deux.

C'est peut-être aussi de la haine envers Akio. Il est tellement stupide. Croit-il vraiment qu'en corrompant ce qui fait d'elle un Prince, ou presque, il pourra encore le lui voler ? Mais il aime trop détruire. Il est horrible, exactement aussi horrible qu'Anthy. Il l'a distordue autant qu'elle l'a distordu, même si elle était la première, alors pourquoi est-ce lui qui a le droit d'étreindre Utena, de cueillir sa force de ses membres monstrueux ?

Rien ne la force à observer ce qui la dégoûte.

Mais elle ne peut se détourner des yeux d'Utena, et s'imagine être celle à qui s'adresse ce regard égaré, celle sous qui se tord ce corps effréné.

Elle pourrait obtenir cela, pense-t-elle. La colère d'Akio serait terrible après, mais il ne pourrait pas le lui reprendre, aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais appris comment effacer le passé. Elle aurait dû le faire, parce que passer après lui en vaut moins la peine. Peut-être ne pourrait-elle pas réellement le faire, seulement s'imaginer qu'elle le peut. A force de jouer la demoiselle en détresse soumise et de jouer la moitié de ses vengeances dans sa tête, elle a fini par accepter que c'était souvent la même chose.

Mais pas ici, non, pas ici...

Elle voudrait que ce soit elle qu'Utena regarde ainsi. Oh, si elle pouvait être avec eux... La pensée l'attire comme une flamme brillante et douloureuse... D'une certaine façon oblique et magique, elle _est_ avec eux, mais ce n'est pas tout, elle veut qu'Utena le sache, elle voudrait qu'elle la regarde de cette façon... ou, mieux, d'une autre façon, avec un amour qui ne serait pas payé par la perte de sa volonté, mais bien sûr, c'est totalement impossible. Anthy a déjà essayé.

Elle voudrait que ce soit son frère qui ne puisse que les observer, impuissant, humilié, tendu comme une corde d'arc, ses désirs allumés et frustrés, et peut-être même ses sentiments blessés. Mais non, cela ne peut pas arriver. Ni Akio ni Anthy n'a conservé quoi que ce soit qui puisse y ressembler... n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, il n'y a certainement rien, ni exaltation ni douleur, qui puisse suffire à la garder captive de ces images.

Elle ferme les yeux par fierté, les garde ainsi pour ne pas perdre le peu de paix qu'elle peut posséder.

Quand elle les ouvre, la lumière sur ses lunettes ne reflète plus que le froid et distant reste du monde.


End file.
